The present invention relates to a spectacle frame.
The most common spectacle frames rest on the bridge of the nose of the person wearing the spectacles, either directly by means of the intermediate piece of the frame, or bridge, which rigidly joins the rims, or fronts, of the two lenses to one another, or by means of two support pieces which are respectively integral with the rims of the two lenses. In both cases, it is not possible to achieve a perfect match between the shape of the bridge of the nose of the person wearing the spectacles, on the one hand, and the shape of those parts of the frame which come into contact with the said bridge, on the other hand. This results in a poor stability of the spectacles on the nose of the wearer and also, very frequently, in superficial damage to the skin of the nose at the places where this skin comes into contact with the parts of the frame which have a poorly matching shape. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,223 and 3,476,458 refer to spectacle frames of this general type.
Spectacle frames are also known which comprise, below a bridge rigidly joining the rims of the two lenses, an auxiliary bridge, the shape of which is adapted to straddle the bridge of the nose of the person wearing the spectacles. In a first known embodiment, the auxiliary bridge has a fixed, although adjustable, position relative to the rest of the frame. In another known embodiment, the auxiliary bridge can pivot through only a very small angle relative to the rest of the frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spectacle frame which avoids the disadvantages of the frames produced hitherto.